Zig Zag Love
Zig Zag Love is a fan fiction written and illustrated by Akashic Brony. Involving powers outside of Equestria, the story is a romance with social and political drama. it is allegorical to 18th Century Colonial Imperialism and makes references to its effects and events. Plot Summary The mighty Griffin Kingdoms with their new War Wing airships have ventured forth to conquer their neighbors. The Zebra Tribal Confederation faces complete defeat as War Wings cast shadows upon their sovereign soil. A desperate plan is born to change the winds. Meanwhile a Griffin meets a Zebra. War and Romance as these two lovers dance. The fate of two nations teeters on the brink. Characters Reagle Hawkmor: The Griffin Kingdom’s Warrior Prince who has won many ‘clean’ victories earning celebrity even beyond his position. Honorable to a fault, he may find the politics of Griffin Imperial Court hold different values. Zaza Zakar: Among the last of the infamous Zebra Zerkers, she like her brethren feel no pain in combat. Given a special mission the fate of her people will depend on her success or failure. Her feelings outside the physical though perhaps might be more challenging. Nokimbe: A banished criminal, he became a spy to redeem himself. Having travelled the continent he has many connections. Isara: She is an Ibex with battle scars that would have killed lesser fighters. A songstress, her singing soothes the war weary souls of soldiers. She owns the “Fighting-gale” a seedy water hole. Ironbeak Ironclaw: Reagle’s cousin, he lives in the shadow of greater Griffins. Meek and weak he does little upon his own initiative. He is heir to Ironclaw the secondary house of the Griffin Kingdoms. While none fear him, all respect his lieutenant. Dori Bloodtalon: A female Griffin Commander, she attained her rank by skill, will, and kill. Self-appointed heir of House Bloodtalon, none of her brothers or even her father dare oppose her. Banshee: Leader of the elite unit called the Ravens, she is Lord Ironclaw’s adopted daughter. Whereas Ironbeak was a disappointment, Banshee is the exemplar to his expectations. The tone she carries forth into battle is indifferent. It is rumored that she lacks the capacity to feel. Technology Zig Zag Love has many airship battles. The in-story manner in which they are portrayed are similar to naval combat in the Age of Sail. The battles in which they are involved in seem far faster than the limitation in the age of sail would permit. The heavier than air vessels are briefly mentioned as utilizing similar technology/magic as Cloudsdale does to remain afloat. The War Balloons in design are most similar to galleons in the age of sail. The engines of the ships are hinted to be powered by coal or "black blood stones of the earth". Often featured in the combat dynamics of Zig Zag Love are automatic crossbows. Used primarily by Griffin forces, the weapon is used to devastating effect. The power and volume of fire the weapon was inspired by the Maxim Machine-gun impact in warfare. In story automatic crossbows are also feared and respected. In real life, automatic crossbows sacrifice penetrating power for volume, however, against mobs of lightly or unarmored opponents such a weapon would be a difference maker on the battlefield. Historical references The United Griffin Kingdoms are interpreted as representative of a 18th century British Colonial state. With a technological edge they hold tactical superiority literally over the battlefield with "War Wing" airships. Oddly the characters within that faction in speech make references to Norse mythology. The Zebra Tribal Confederation seem to be an amalgam of various African Tribal identities and states. They are outfitted with weapons such as the African assegai spear. A significant back story character is in fact named Zulu. As a matter of military doctrine they employ infantry wave tactics that focus on overrunning enemy positions. A consequence of this tactic they have incurred heavy casualties. The Zebra "Zerker" warriors are a wordplay on the real Berserkers. Within the story the Zebra "Zerkers" display similar prowess in battle and utilize an unspecified drug to maintain a trance like state. In the aspect that they rely upon a drug that can be compared to assassins of ancient Arabia which were rumored to enter a chemically induced trance prior to killing their foes. The Prench are inspired by Napoleonic France as a counterpart and challenging power. As a faction they are mentioned briefly and are limited in appearance. Napoleonic France's war/rivalry with England is parallel with The Griffin Kingdoms cold war with the Prench. Pivotal to the plot is a battle in reference to the Battle of Isandlwana. Both Reagle and Zaza were participants in the hostilities. The Leader of the Griffins during that battle is named "Lord Helmsford" a reference to the British commander Lord Chelmsford. Similar to the historical event, it is the major military defeat of a technologically advance imperial power against ill equipped tribal forces. The City of Zericho references the biblical city of Jericho. The use of "War Wings", the fictional airships, utilize heavy flavors of gunship diplomacy. Category:Fan fiction